Caring
by HopeFireSHC
Summary: Kuroo recently moves with Daichi as they prepare for college life. But Daichi starts noticing something is wrong with Kuroo, and maybe that they have more than just friendly feelings for each other. One shot.


Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't know how to take care of himself. That's a true Daichi's recently discovered.

After graduating, he moved to Tokyo to study lingüistics and found out that Kuroo was at the same university, which was great because at least now he knew someone there. They decided to rent an apartment together since Sawamura was also the only one Kuroo knew and Kuroo's house was too far from the campus. At first Daichi didn't notice much. Kuroo was doing fine, he studies chemistry, practices volleyball with Sawamura and watches horror movies sometimes.

Kuroo's coffee intake was the first red flag. The guy could consume two shots of espresso and look completely normal, that is not normal. But that was only the beginning, what really got Daichi suspicious was that for the second part of the semester, Kuroo usually arrived to their room late at night. 3 or 4 am late, which is not normal. Something was wrong. But it wasn't till finals arrived that hell went loose.

It was final's week, Kuroo just had an important exam this morning. He looked like he didn't sleep for two days straight, had deep dark circles under his eyes, his skin looked pale and he even seemed skinnier. He entered the library in a zombie-like state, sat, took out his computer and started writing as if nothing was wrong. Yes, that was certainly a bad sign. Daichi could smell his stress miles away.

-Damn Kuroo, you look horrible, what happened?

-Oh hello Sawamura, you know..just finals.

-When was the last time you ate?

-Yesterday morning, i think?

-Kuroo, it's 7 pm already.Eat something! 

-Yes I will, as soon as I finish this report and this last lecture. The exam is tomorrow.

-You have to eat now!

Kuroo just gave him a tired smirk, though it lacked it's usual power.

-Now worried about me, Sawamura?

-Yes I am! I mean what the hell?! You need to rest Kuroo. Your exam is tomorrow afternoon, I've seen you study for hours straight, I think you can take a break to eat and sleep. You know _basic human needs!_

With each word, Kuroo looked even more nervous than before. He started anxiously fiddling with his pen while biting his lips.

-No! You don't know! I _must_ ace this if I want to keep my scholarship. I have to! This is my last exam, after that I can rest but not now! This is one of the harder and larger exams, I can't let it slide. Also I had a snack from the vending machine.

-And you won't be able to give your all in this state anyways. Come on Kuroo, I'm not asking, you will go with me to the cafeteria, get something actually healthy to eat, then go back here, take a shower and sleep until tomorrow morning. Then you can study, am I clear?

-What the fuck! You are not my dad! Or are you, daddy?

-Ugh you are horrible.-But nonetheless Daichi grabbed the other's wrist and yanked him out of the room. When they arrived at the cafeteria some students were lurking around. When Kuroo ate a soup, some chicken with carrots and rice, and a muffin (all by Daichi's direct orders) he started talking.

-You don't need to worry, this always happens. Finals are tough but then I get over it. It's normal.

-There is no way this is acceptable, if you do it often it is even worse. Anyways does any of this have to do with you arriving stupidly late at night?

-Now asking why I'm late, are you sure we aren't married?

Daichi felt his cheeks getting hotter. Why in this precise moment when we was supposed to lecture an irresponsible friend? Why now? No, a crush is the last thing he needed, he's got enough on his plate with this whole "I'm in Tokyo" thing to even think about that. But he can't deny he is interested. Kuroo was always interesting, tall and lean but muscular where it counts, with a sarcastic yet dependable personality, always looking out for his teammates, but apparently not for himself, yes he is a good guy overall, just a little too chaotic.

-No, we aren't. Fortunately. Anyways don't think you can avoid the question. Why do you arrive so late?

Now Kuroo had the audacity to look embarrassed, it was almost cute. But Daichi's intrigue was stronger for now.

-Well I, ugh I have this cousin who is studying abroad, she is at high school but she is having some trouble with her chemistry class. Obviously she asked for my help so I tutor her.

-Well that's nice of you but why do you help her at 2 in the morning? it seems shady. Also can't she just look for you at decent hours and not in the middle of the night?

Kuroo took one bite of his muffin, a sip at his orange juice and continued explaining.

-You see, she is studying abroad. Went to study to England, so I can't teach her at other times. Before you say anything I was the one who insisted on helping her out. Even if it was at those hours. The poor girl is having a hard time adjusting to her new environment and if chemistry is something I can help her with, I will.

Daichi stayed quiet, listening and thinking. Of all of the crazy stories he expected, this wasn't one of them. He remembered that time when nobody believed Kuroo when he said "I'm always this nice". Ok maybe it also was the way he said it but still, who would've guessed he, actually is that nice? But he still had some questions.

-It's great that you are helping your cousin but I think you need to take care of yourself, maybe help her once a week? and then the other nights you sleep at the time a person should be asleep?

-She already had her final exam anyway, so that's all for now.

-And what about the "not eating enough" part? That wasn't your cousin.

-I just kind of, forgot? I know it sounds dumb but with school and assignments and everything I sometimes forget to eat..

-And how about the part where you are starving? when you feel it, how can you forget it?

-That's when I remember, if I don't have food or time I just go to the vending machine.

-How are you alive? Should we go to the infirmary or better, to the hospital?

-No. I'm fine, just a little tired that's all.

-Bullshit, if you haven't slept in more than one day I swear I'll put you to sleep.

-That is scary and charming at the same time. Careful Sawamura, you might sweep me off my feet.

Daichi just laughed, blushing again.

-If I haven't already.

After that Kuroo went (almost forcefully) to sleep. Went to his exam the next day with renewed energy and passed all of his courses. Daichi also did good and they celebrated with takeout and a movie marathon on a rainy friday night. Sawamura got the habit of asking Kuroo everyday if he ate already. If he haven't (which was sadly very often), Daichi took him to the cafeteria. Then they found out a really nice coffee shop near their apartment that became their frequent place. The shop was their newfound treasure, it was between the university and their apartment so they could go from both places. The food and drinks were good and overall the place looked nice with tiny cat paintings along the walls (Kuroo's favorite was a black cat sleeping at the beach) and good service. One evening after their usual classes they went to their usual spot at the window, and as they chatted about their days Daichi noticed that Kuroo looked relaxed. His eyes weren't searching for anything, and he wasn't playing with his hands, he even had a lazy smile, a real smile on his thin lips. And for a moment Sawamura wanted to find out how they tasted, do they taste like coffee or like the chocolate brownie he's eating? are they dry or soft? and his hair, is it soft? and what about his legs, are they soft?. And those relaxed eyes, almost catlike, intelligent yet playful.

-Are you even listening Sawamura?

-Uh, what?.- Daichi eloquently managed to say. Caught daydreaming on the spot! and by the one he was thinking about, great, just great. Now Daichi has a crush, damn it.

-Are you okay? or are you distracted by my charming person?

-I'm fine. If you were a distraction it would be more like a spoiled child begging for attention.

-That's not true and you know it, but anyways I was saying that teacher Kobayashi really need to calm his tits, I mean what was he thinking giving us that stupid wasn't even about the theme we are learning it shouldn't count-

-Kuroo, you are overthinking again. Just do the assignment and deliver it.

Kuroo couldn't take it, Daichi looking at him like that, like he was important to him. And the way he asked everyday if he ate, and their shared meals and bedtime talks. Sawamura was here, in front of him, acting all kind and stuff. He is always so reliable and handsome and he's got his shit together but sometimes he's funny and oh damn Kuroo is fallen for him. Hard.

They started to be aware of each other's presence, even their new classmates saw them together. It became routine, Daichi wakes first, then if Kuroo is asleep past his time, he wakes him. Kuroo gets coffee, Sawamura takes a shower, then Sawamura prepares breakfast (with some exceptions when Kuroo feels like it). They both go to class, and the first one to return prepares dinner for both of them. Casual touches like hands on shoulders or overall close contact became a constant thing for them. Which was good but also not good for both of their hearts. Yet they kept doing it out of comfort.

Things were fine, but Kuroo started to notice that Sawamura sometimes was a little...overprotective. Which was fun to see at the beginning but got tiring sometimes. Like Daichi asking not everyday but every hour if he's eaten (well not every hour but close to that), making him sleep when he wasn't sleepy and Kuroo was tired. He started annoying Daichi out of frustration and Sawamura, feeling offended, got mad. The tension grew for a week until Bokuto's party.

Bokuto studies at another school, he Suga and Akaashi go to the same university. So they don't see him often, but he is still close friends with Kuroo. When Bokuto knew Daichi and some other miyagi folks were in Tokyo, he decided to throw a "reunion" party. Although just until now he could do it. And here they are, both the rooster head and the crow angry at each other at Bokuto's house. That and also drunk since drowning their problems instead of talking things out was a better option apparently.

-Bro, you know I thought that Daichi and you were always together, but right now you won't even speak to him! What happened?

-I can't believe you of all people are suddenly perceptive.

-Hey! I can be when it comes to my best friend. Now spill the beans looser.

-No.

-No more beers for you then.

-But I fucking payed for them. You know what? forget it, the problem is that Daichi apparently thinks I'm this damsel in distress, which I'm obviously not, and keeps asking me all the time if I'm okay and stuff. It's fucking annoying, yeah the guy's cute and all but I can take care of myself!

-Well If you can take care of yourself why were you fucking starving!

Sawamura appeared almost out of nowhere, a little tipsy (a very, very rare sight) and stumbling around. Not that Kuroo was any better.

-Onlys at the beginning, and nobody asked you to help!

Oh now Daichi's _definitely _ had enough.

-Fuck you.

Kuroo immediately smirks, knowing how to rile the poor guy.

-Oh Sawamura I never thought you had it in you.

Daichi at first makes an annoyed sound, but all of a sudden a bold idea came to his mind (maybe it was the beers talking) as he got closer and closer to Kuroo, until the other boy had his back against the wall. Kuroo gulped nervously but didn't wipe the smirk off his face.

-Well now you would _love _that, right? I might be tempted.

After that Kuroo Tetsurou blushed and his insides turned to mush. Of all the people to do this he never expected Sawamura to respond like that, wasn't he angry too. Tetsurou is supposed to be angry goddammit! but he's not. Maybe this isn't really surprising. But that doesn't stop Kuroo from feeling suddenly shy, something he's not used to feeling often until recently with all the caring and stuff thank you very much. He stays frozen in place, with Sawamura's piercing gaze on his eyes and oh dear lord he's so _muscled_ and strong and damn it now he's looking at his lips and-

-¡Oh my GOD so much sexual tension am I right?!

Of course Bokuto had to ruin the moment. Sawamura, thankfully, decides that he is very embarrassed about what he did and quickly retracts himself from Kuroo, giving the cat enough space to try to regain some sort of composure and control over his emotions. Turning red all the way to the ears and looking at Suga as if he had all the answers to his current predicament, Sawamura stared at nothing, paralyzed and angry yet, something else?. Fortunately most of the people were either drunk or still partying so few of them noticed the scene unfolding right in the middle of the living room.

-Bokuto san you ruined the moment.

-But Akashee! they look so hot and cute together, and my bro deserves da best, and Sawamura is such a cool responsible guy!

-You are rambling now let's go. See you around Kuroo san, Sawamura san.- Akaashi led Bokuto to the kitchen, who had a red cup in his hand with who knows what drink left. Sawamura quickly fled the scene while Kuroo was left there standing. He slowly made his way to the where there were some bottles left.

-I need another drink.

And just like that the night continued without other interruptions.

When Kuroo woke up the other day the first thing he noticed was that he wanted to eat. And to take a shower. A headache settled on his temple and oh thank god today is sunday and he doesn't have to go to class. He lazily gets up and goes in auto-mode to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and whatever he can find. He can't help but keep thinking on everything that happened yesterday. And Sawamura's face when he got close to him, amd his buffy arms, oh dear he is in trouble. Just as if mentally calling him he gets a message from him.

-Good morning, ¿how are you feeling? sorry for last night, but I want to talk to you. Meet-up at the park?

Kuroo groaned, his feeling were a mess and we was not sure if he wanted to deal with them not, or ever. But honestly Sawamura's been so nice to him lately and he owes him an apology for provoking him like that yesterday, also his company is always good. So with newfound determination and unfound energy he eats his sandwich, finishes his bath and prepares to go out.

The park is a little bit chilly but overall the weather is nice, the sky is blue and the sun is not too blazing, the park is not annoyingly crowded so everything's fine. Well you know except for the fact that Tetsurou is very, very tired and would like to go to his sofa to stay there forever. He is on his phone when he sees Sawamura behind some swings, approaching him and casually waving at him with his arm. ¿How can this dude look so good when yesterday at 3 am he was drunk? It is not fair at all! Kuroo is sitting there looking all shitty with eyebags and pale skin and Sawamura looks like any other day, perfect. Or maybe he has a huge crush and is biased but details.

-Sawamura!

-Hello Kuroo, oh you do look tired.

-You definitely know how to charm a man.

-I did not mean anything wro- ugh whatever I came here to apologize for...yesterday and for everything. It's true that I've been exaggerating, don't know why. I can't explain it but I feel the need to eh...to take care of you. Anyways I promise I'll stop being overprotective.

By that moment Daichi was scratching the back of his neck, all red and nervous. He still looked great.

-Nah it's fine, just don't push it. Also sorry for being a douche, I was angry but -and Tetsuro makes eye contact with Daichi, smirking at him- I also feel the need to, it's fun to tease you. You get all defensive and angry, it's cute.

-You know what maybe I should go back.

-No! After all I haven't decided to accept your apology.

-I never said you had to.

-Well how are you gonna pay me huh?- Kuroo's smirk was back, as well as his antics.

-Not like that! But just for the record, I don't regret it.

-How can you say that you obviously owe...w-wait what are you talking about?

-I don't regret what I did yesterday, the almost, ugh you know. The circumstances were shitty but I do want to, ehm, go out with you.

Kuroo blushed, what the hell he cannot say things like that out of the blue!

-Oh Sawamura so formal! But do you mean it?

-I do, but I want to know. What are your feelings for me? I know you are always joking and I believe you also feel the way I do, but I want to make sure. If you don't feel anything for me or if you were just jokingly flirting, tell me, because I wasn't.

Kuroo, for the first time, was at a loss. He has been harbouring this stupid crush since Sawamura got to his same college, hell maybe even longer since high school. And just recently after all Sawamura's done for him, taking care of him in ways no one did before, without asking anything in was overwhelming to say the least. Maybe that's why he evaded his actual romantic feelings with casual flirtation and witty remarks. But now, with the object of his affections so close to him, looking hopeful and scared and beautiful all at the same time, he can't run anymore, he loves this man.

He must be doing some strange face because Sawamura gets closer to him, which reminds him of yesterday (which is not good for his poor weak heart). And his eyes look sad for a moment, interpreting his silence as rejection. Before he can think, Kuroo takes Sawamura's face in his hands, gets closer until their breaths mingle together and seals their lips in a clumsy, but passionate kiss. Sawamura, Daichi is dumbfounded, frozen as Tetsurou lets go of him, the taller finally realizing what he did and covering his face with his hands.

-Uhm so sorry if I misunderstood and you only want sex or maybe you were just thinking of something else but I couldn't help it by the way I really wanna keep our friendship because it is important to me and-

-Kuroo.

-¿What?

-Shut up.- and Daichi does shut him up. His hands grab Kuroo's sides as the taller's arms wrap around his shoulders. Kuroo cannot believe it, after all these years (yes years because who is he fooling this crush goes way back to the training camp) Sawamura Daichi is here, kissing him, voluntarily.

-I can't believe it, this is happening, you kissed me.

-¿So that means we are boyfriends now?

-I don't know, do you want to be, Daichi?

-Well I can't say no to that cute face.

-You are cute. I'm cool and charismatic.

-Whatever you say, dork.

Daichi puts his right hand on Kuroo's cheek. Feeling it hot and red. He takes away a few strands of his hair and puts it behind his ear. Such a classic movement in his opinion, but Tetsurou's hair is soft and his reactions are delightful.

-Shall we go eat something? I'm starving.

-Well I'm not really that hungry but I could use some coffee.

-I'm pretty sure you already had one, Tetsurou.

-You are not wrong, but I'm a little hungover so I need more coffee, I always need coffee.

-And you ask why you worry me.

-Well then you better stay by my side.

-Or you could learn to take care of yourself so I don´t get early wrinkles.

-Daichi, we all know you are getting them anyway. Ok where do we go?

-Thanks, charming as always. What about the coffee shop?

-So is this a date?

Daichi gives him an intense stare, almost reminding Kuroo of yesterday at the party. It was the same look, almost as if he was a prey, it send tingles to his spine and to be honest, he doesn't dislike it.

-Yes. And maybe later we can do..other stuff.

-I totally agree. Let's go.


End file.
